


A Spider’s Best Interests

by CosmicOrios



Category: Ark - Toybunnies, Don’t forget the Stars, HCDragonCat
Genre: 18+, And also not for a while, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, might get a tad gorey, not as strong as Ark though hahah, nothing too detailed though, possessiveness mayhaps?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicOrios/pseuds/CosmicOrios
Summary: In your time working at Hell’s only library, you’ve had many weird and wonderful experiences, but have always eyed someone specific. He always did so much for the library, how could you not?This story is basically my attempt at writing something decent for once, as well as throwing some of my own characters into a universe I’m particularly fond of. Enjoy!
Relationships: Sal - Relationship, more to be added?, references to others - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Spider’s Best Interests

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain references the world Toybunnies and HCDragonCat have built, I really suggest checking out both of their content!  
> This is also my first time writing in a long while, much less publishing anything anywhere, so I’d love to hear any critique you may have!

You’ve been in Hell for a while now. Time down here is distorted, but you’re pretty sure it’s been longer than a year, at least. You can barely remember the day you woke up in an alley, alone, scared, and confused, but it’s still strong enough to make you shudder at how long you spent in the gutter, how long you spent running from demons and other hell-beasts that could easily kill you and eat you for breakfast. Or worse.

But, all that aside, you’ve survived this long. You even found a nice job at the only library in hell! You work as VaRo’s assistant, shelving and retrieving books and such. She’s a surprisingly nice Wendigo, 8ft tall, and obsessed with the colour pink, having several pink pens and quills, half of them gifts from you, and sporting a pair of pink spectacles on her skull.

Well… we say you work for VaRo, but technically you work for Lucifer’s right hand man, Brutus. A tall, corrupted angel with wings covering his face, majority of his right side covered in some sort of sharp black mass.

We don’t talk about your experiences with him.

There’s also another. You don’t quite know what he is in regards to work, but you know he helps around the library…. Uh… You _think_ he helps around the library. 

He generally likes to keep out of the way, placing himself upside down on the ceiling and watching the creatures that come in and out, but sometimes you see him having tea with VaRo, or stacking the books back into place. He looks incredibly fluffy, having 6 purely-white eyes stacked up his face, the bottom set being the largest and the only pair covered with spectacles similar to VaRo’s, only black, and he has large fang-like protrusions coming out the side of his face. He’s a soft blue in colour, some of the fluff on his chest peeking out of his dress-shirt and vest, and where his legs should be there is instead just… spider, much akin to an enlarged Cobalt Blue Tarantula, making him seem like some sort of spider-centaur-demon thing. You’re pretty sure they’re called drider’s?

One time you had run into him, quite literally, and noticed he smelt like new books, lavender, and.. A hint of cinnamon sugar. It was a nice, albeit short relief from the lingering smell of death and decay outside… he was soft, too. Like a chinchilla but better…

But he had pushed you off politely and set off again before you could enjoy it for too long.

You couldn’t help but crave to run into him again.

“Hey-”

You hadn’t even gotten his name in all your time working there…

“Hey!”

You jump slightly, disturbed from your thinking, and look up. VaRo towers over you, a concerned look plastered on her skull.

“Are you okay…?”

“I- yeah. Just thinking.”

“Well…” she gave what you could only assume was a smile “that’s good, I have something I need you to do.”

“Uh-“

“It doesn’t involve anyone…. uhm…” her skull flushes “...desirable. So don’t panic.”

Desirable? Oh- right. Those almost-nightly romps with Brutus and a few others in your first few months of working at the library. Brutus was still a problem, of course he was, but he’s recently started reducing _those_ types of visits. He still didn’t let you forget who you belonged to, though. Some of these situations you found yourself in involved VaRo, or the cute drider boy, coming to save you, resulting in either of your saviours being flustered around you for a good week or two. They’re too sweet to you.

You couldn’t help but wonder if the drider got a similar treatment to you from Brutus.

He’s more reclusive though, and seemed to be of a similar status to the library as VaRo, so probably not.

But maybe. He’d be so cute under someone, begging for-

“-and then you can- … Y/N?”

“Oh- yeah?” Dammit you had gone too deep into thought again.

“Are you listening?” She had been explaining your tasks. Fuck.

“Uhm- yeah. Could you repeat that..?”

She simply rolled her eyes, (or at least she would’ve if she had them, does she have them?) and started explaining again.

You had been sent to retrieve some new literature from the market, a foul smelling place built a lot like those human street markets you remember, while also being the main hub for a lot of big stores and cafes. You don’t really like being here, the thought of any of your past… partners… finding you again sending shivers down your spine as you walk. They weren’t _bad_ , relatively speaking, you’d just prefer not to have your body almost broken for the umpteen-millionth time.

Wandering past Pig Fat, a large restaurant of sorts specialising in mystery meats and the like, you grimace at it, leading yourself to a much smaller, much humbler cafè, tucked out of sight between the other shops, very easy to miss if you weren’t looking for it. The Owl’s Crumbs. Odd name, but it was still a surprisingly nice place, specialising in more mortal-friendly foods than Pig Fat.

You had only been here once before, a night out with VaRo. She had wanted to reward you for your work to the library with something non-invasive for a change, not that she herself was, or would ever be the culprit of any of that.

Erianay, a 17 foot, probably closer to 18 foot, lanky, owl-like demon, took a lot of pride in their work as the owner of The Owl’s Crumbs to keep the cafe presentable. Nothing stayed pristine in hell for long, but they’d be damned… double damned..? if they didn’t try.

As you went to walk in, you noticed how clean the tile floor was, and how dirty your shoes were from just existing outside. You wouldn’t want to ruin their hard work, but didn’t see anything you could wipe your feet off with.

“Eri????”

No response. You stand at the door and look around. The tables clean close to spotlessness, the wall plastered in a nice patterned tile, broken pieces fixed back into place with a golden glue of some sort. You remember seeing this style of fixing things in your past life, too, but can’t remember for the death of you what it’s called.

You notice a tiny black spider up in the corner, building a little web.

“Mx Erianay?”

There’s a huff and some shuffling from the kitchen behind the counter, and the large bird person shows themself, wiping their hands free of flour, beak clacking agitatedly before looking up and seeing you. Erianay’s face softens, placing their hands on their hips.

“-.-- -..-. -. --..-- / .... . .-. . / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -... --- --- -.- ... / .. / .--. .-. . ... ..- -- . ..--..” They clack, seemingly happy to see you.

You still hadn’t gotten fully used to how they communicate, but you caught “Y/N” and “Books”.

“Yeah! VaRo sent me. I thought you did food, not books?”

“-- --- ... - .-.. -.-- / ..-. --- --- -.. --..-- / -.-- . ... .-.-.- / -... ..- - / .. / -.-. --- .-.. .-.. . -.-. - / --- - .... . .-. / -- --- .-. - .- .-.. / - .... .. -. --. ... / - --- --- .-.-.-”

“Ah- uh…” sometimes they deliberately talk too fast, you swear- “well that’s nice… I came for 10 books? VaRo said you promised they were new, I’m keeping you to that.”

The large bird, easily capable of crushing you if you accidentally got in their way, simply nodded and headed back behind the counter.

You look back up to the corner where the spider sits. It seems to have finished its web, now waiting for prey. You couldn’t help feel a little bad for it, doubting it’d catch much in such a clean place. Erianay’s heavy footsteps bring your attention back as they approach you, a number of books in hand. You look at them.

“That’s more than 10-”

“-.-- . .- .... ..--. / .. / ..-. --- ..- -. -.. / ...-- / -- --- .-. . / -... . - .-- . . -. / .-- .... . -. / .. / - --- .-.. -.. / ...- .- .-. --- / .- -. -.. / -. --- .-- .-.-.- / .. .----. -- / ... ..- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / -.. --- -. .----. - / .... .- ...- . / - .... . ... . / --- -. . ... .-.-.-”

“Right… well you’re sure they’re all new?”

“ .--. --- ... .. - .. ...- . .-.-.-”

Positive, they say. Right. You pull out your little notepad and pen and start writing the titles down. All new and good so far. Then you get to the last 3, the ones Eri stated were only recently retrieved. These don’t seem to have titles.

“May I-” you go to reach for one of these nameless books. They shrug, eyeing something outside.

You look behind you and see nothing out of the ordinary, as ordinary as a place like Hell can be at least, so choose to ignore it, turning your attention back to the strange book in your hand.

It’s a hardcover journal, it seems, the black cover worn out and old, and just looking at the edges of the closed pages you can tell it’s been through some shit. You open to a random page, greeted by a neat handwriting, one that you swear you’ve seen before but can’t place. Every i is dotted with a little star, the cursive elegant and flowing beautifully, each pen stroke taken with care. Pity it’s in the condition it is though, you thought.

You flipped through a little more, it seemed to be some sort of sci-fi fantasy writing, taking place in the depths of space, the sights explained in wonderful detail. You turn to the front and back pages, looking for a signature of some sort. Nothing.

“Oh uh- Erianay where did you get- !” you look up, noticing that the large creature had disappeared somewhere. How did you not notice? They’re huge, and you couldn’t see them anywhere.

You look at your notepad and realise they had written something in big messy lettering. “Feel free to take. Was nice seeing you again!”

“Must’ve gone after whatever they were looking at before..” you mumbled to yourself.

Picking up your cargo and putting it in the little basket you bought with you, you head back toward the library, pretty sure that little black spider was watching you on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> :D there's more to come! Sorry that this chapter is so short, hopefully they'll get longer as I get more confident-


End file.
